Just Feel
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Owen no longer cared what happened at the dance. At this point, there was a lot worse he could do than spend time with Jake Martin. Jake/Owen slash.


This one-shot is a request for **Degrassi** **Nonsense**. I really recommend reading his stories like "Trust" (which was just updated).

* * *

The lights were flashing; the music was pounding.

Degrassi's prom was going well especially when compared to all of the other dances. No one was getting shot; even the relationship drama wasn't happening. Owen moved his way through the crowds of dancing students, wondering why he had even showed up.

There was no one for him to dance with. He hadn't dated again after Anya. Finally, he saw someone familiar.

Seeing Jake sitting by himself, Owen left the dance floor to sit next him. He was friendly enough with the thin teen, but they never really talked before. Owen didn't usually hang out with someone who wasn't on the Ice Hounds and Jake rarely left his garden.

Their time was almost over at Degrassi. At this point, there was a lot worse he could do than spend time with Jake Martin.

"Hey." Jake said, staring off into the crowd.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Owen asked, actually curious why Jake wasn't dancing with Katie...or any girl for that matter. If Owen could admit it, Jake was good looking enough to get anyone he wanted.

"I don't have anyone to be with."

"I don't either...do you want to dance?" He asked, too bored from the dance to even care if Jake said no. The old Owen would never have asked another guy that.

Jake smirked at him, launching himself from his chair. He quickly pulled Owen up, taking him to the dance floor. At any other time in the school year, Owen wouldn't have let any guy manhandle him like this let alone pull him into a dance.

But he just didn't care anymore. He wouldn't see most of his classmates after graduation. In addition, most of the people were too busy dancing and focusing on their partners to care that Jake was pulling him across the floor.

Finally, Jake stopped, starting to move his body. It had been one thing for Owen to randomly ask for a dance, but Jake was even more impulsive: just throwing the two onto the dance floor. The thin teen's body moved nimbly: something Owen had never noticed before. He finally stopped watching Jake's body and joined in, not caring how ridiculous he looked dancing next to him.

He supposed if someone watched them, it would look like Jake was a graceful gazelle prancing around whereas Owen had all the stomps and awkward movements of elephant trying to dance. The thought made Owen smile.

"So why aren't you with Katie?" Owen stepped close to Jake, whispering in his ear as the music continued to thud.

"We've been broken up for a while."

"Oh..." Owen didn't really keep up with Jake's personal life, but he felt a sudden urge to care. "Or how about any other girl?"

"I could ask you the same...not only did you ask me to dance but you let me drag you away."

"True," He grinned.

"So dance with me," Jake slid closer, letting her legs slide together a bit as they danced. Still, they were being quite reserved compared to the rest of the students there, who were shaking as if in mating season. Owen might as well fall into the rhythm and just enjoy this.

Owen's lips lightly brushed Jake's ear as he whispered, "I've never done this."

He hadn't just never danced with a guy, but been this intimate with one. Owen felt vulnerable, but still enjoyed watching Jake shake to the music.

"Just _feel_. Don't think." Jake put his hands on Owen's shoulders, easing his nerves.

Owen couldn't stop thinking. This should have felt wrong to him. He should be pushing Jake down and walk away. He wasn't gay...or maybe the old Owen hadn't been.

Already, he no longer cared about what the other students at Degrassi thought. Maybe their opinions had always hid this part of himself. Tristan would be just dumbfounded if he saw his brother grinding up against Jake.

Owen had probably always hated gay men because he couldn't admit his own feelings. Right now, he would just throw himself into this. It felt nice.

"What are you doing after all of this?" Owen kept staring into Jake's eyes, hoping that this moment would be the first of many.

"I don't even know. But I bet you don't either."

Their futures were limitless. Owen still might not have plans for college or a life after Degrassi, but that no longer bothered him. He could stop thinking...and just _feel_ like Jake. He had never let his emotional guard down like this. _  
_

"I think seeing you sounds like a good idea." Owen smirked.

Jake didn't respond. Instead, he returned Owen's smile, moving forward to press his lips against Owen's. It was nothing like Anya's kisses...or any of the girls he had flings with.

Jake just knew how to kiss well, teasing Owen's lips with light, buttery kisses, before pulling away and continuing to dance. Owen had always been the one to initiate kisses with girls, but with Jake, he was strangely willing to let the thin teen lead him into anything.

Jake smirked, "I think that answers your question."

They kept dancing though the night, oblivious to anyone around them. At long last, Owen had stopped caring about others' opinions and just lived fully by his own instincts.

Their pasts at Degrassi no longer mattered: all of the drama and their former relationships were forgotten. Now, Owen only cared about watching the handsome man before him, whose body practically entranced him.

He finally realized to just stop thinking, melding into the pulse of the music and man who taught him how to _feel_.

* * *

AN: Soon I will be working on a Winston/Tristan one-shot. Are there any other requests? Also make sure to check out my story "Angel Guts" (Hunter/Zig).


End file.
